Long Story Short, It's Complicated
by kevarianna
Summary: Hanya berawal sebagai cinta antara bartender dan bosnya. Namun berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan antara anak kolega dan seorang pengusaha. shoujou-ai, cisgirl!sebciel. warning lainnya di dalam. 14 .


**Disclaimer**: Nah, I don't own anything but this fanfiction. *winks*

**Warning**: girls love (shoujou-ai). Both female!Sebastian&Ciel. Appearances of original characters. Yuri hint (semi-M, I put T but I declare this fanfiction is **14++**). AU. OOC.

**NB**: ada yang pernah nonton/baca film pertamanya (yang tertulis di Wikipedia; lagipula emang dianya masih 10 tahunan lah) Lindsay Lohan, **The Parents Trap** atau **The Parent Trap**, sekitar gituan nggak? Yang ayahnya Hallie sama Annie itu, 'kan, punya semacam merek anggur sendiri, dan kebunnya ada di Napa, Cali. Jadi anggaplah kebun anggur yang bakal disebut beberapa kali ini kayak gitu ...

Atau nggak filmnya Amanda Seyfried sama Christopher Egan, yang **Letters for Juliet**, kebun anggurnya si ... siapalah itu pacar lamanya neneknya yang dimainin Chris.

* * *

_Long Story Short, It's __Complicated_, a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction

* * *

_**San Francisco, California, United States of America**_

Sebastiana Kayleigh Michaelis, siapa yang tidak kenal? Mantan NBA _dancer_ dan pemilik pabrik anggur Faustian—dengan bar yang bernama sama—bersama kakak tirinya, Claude Enrique Faustus. Parasnya cukup _metrosexual_ untuk ukuran wanita muda berumur 27 tahun, tapi, siapa peduli. Tingginya juga semampai meski masih kalah dengan atlet NBA dari India yang—kabarnya—pernah ia jalin kasih, Agni Patel.

Apalagi ibunya sendiri, Coraline Hope Faustus, merupakan mantan seniman multitalenta kondang di masa mudanya. Intinya—hidup Sebastiana merupakan ... _surga_.

"Hei, Bos. Mau coba ekpserimenku lagi?" tawar salah satu bartendernya; Selena. Ya, namanya Selena—tanpa nama belakang. _Somehow_.

"Eksperimen? _Lagi_? Apa lagi yang kau campur sekarang, Selena? Aspirin dengan mariyuana ditambah anggurku?" Sebastiana menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah yang bisa dibaca: _un-believe-able_.

"_Well_, _basically_ itu bukan anggur_mu_, itu anggurmu _dan Claude_," Selena mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gadis muda itu menyodorkan segelas alkohol ke depan Sebastiana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Selena sambil mengibaskan poni dari wajahnya. Sebastiana menggeleng pelan. "Apa isinya?"

"Hanya martini, anggur merah_mu_, dan rum. Mungkin ada _tabasco_ di sana." Selena tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! _Come on_, Bos."

"Serius, aku tidak apa-apa." Sebastiana menurunkan gelas alkoholnya yang sudah kosong. "Aku ada di kantor jika kau mau bicara."

"Bastiana!" panggil Selena. Sebastiana menolehkan kepalanya. "Yakin?" tanya Selena. Sebastiana mengangguk.

"Ya."

* * *

"Bos?" panggil Selena sambil mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan bosnya itu.

"Masuk." Cukup sebuah suara serupa untuk Selena memutar kenop pintu itu. "_Tuhan_, kenapa lagi, Selena?" geram Sebastiana.

"Seb, kau tahu aku bisa sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dengan_mu_," ucap Selena. Gadis berambut _silver blue_ itu menutup pintu di belakangnya lembut dan duduk di meja kerja Sebastiana, tepat di sebelah komputer jinjing berwarna hitam tipis yang ditatapi Sebastiana.

Selena melirik ke arah layar MacBook Air hitam itu. Dirinya, dirinya dan Sebastiana, Sebastiana sendiri, atau beberapa foto dirinya yang diambil tanpa ia sadari. "Kenapa denganku?"

Sebastiana menggeleng. Wanita berambut hitam itu menutup layar _laptop_-nya dan menggesernya ke tepi meja seraya menarik Selena ke pangkuannya. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tangan mungil Selena dan melingkarkan kedua tangan itu ke lehernya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Selena. "_You want a break up_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sebastiana menggeleng kuat. "_Hell __no_! Kecuali kau ingin ... _well_, aku tak bisa memak—ngh!" Kedua bola mata Sebastiana membulat saat menyadari gadis di pangkuannya memotong pembicarannya dengan bibir ranumnya.

Sebastiana menekan kepala _bartender_-nya mendekat dan mulai memaksakan _lebih_. Tangannya yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Selena menggeser berkas-berkas ke lantai dan menjatuhkan badan kekasihnya di atas meja. Ia menyusupkan satu tangan ke dalam pakaian yang dipakai gadis bermata biru _cerulean_ di bawahnya dan ... bisa kau tebak akhirannya.

Suatu rahasia yang memang diketahui pegawai barnya dan kakaknya sendiri; dirinya mengencani seorang _bartender_, yang secara teknis, tidak mempunyai nama.

* * *

"Hei, Seb." Claude merangkul pinggang adiknya sambil berjalan menyusuri kebun anggur milik keduanya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa jika aku terlihat ada masalah, kalau bukan Selena, kau, atau keduanya panik, sih? Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi, _'kay_?" gertak Sebastiana. Claude mengecup pelipis Sebastiana lembut, "Itu artinya kami menyayangimu, Seb."

"Ya, ya, ya," gumam Sebastiana sambil balas merangkul Claude. "Mau tanding kuda siapa yang tercepat?" Sebastiana melepas rangkulannya dari Claude dan berlari ke istal kuda.

"Hei! Tidak adil!" teriak Claude sambil mengejar Sebastiana yang sudah nyaris menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

Sebastiana turun dari kudanya dan mengelus-elus rambut hewan itu. "Licik, kau! Sudah tahu pasti menang!" geram Claude dari istal sebelah.

"Sabarlah! Lindsey kan memang berlari lebih cepat dari Phillip!" tawa Sebastiana sambil berjalan keluar dari istal, disusul oleh Claude yang meninju tangannya pelan.

Keduanya masuk ke pabrik anggur di dekat istal itu dan naik beberapa lantai, ke ruangan mereka—yang memang sengaja digabung.

Saat masuk, Claude langsung berlari kecil ke meja Sebastiana dan mengambil kotak velvet hitam mungil di atas _laptop_ hitam Sebastiana.

"_Sebastiana Michaelis—Selena, forever_. Aww! Kau berencana melamarnya!" Claude meloncat girang sambil melempar kotak velvet itu ke Sebastiana.

"Diam!" Sebastiana menggeram sambil memasukkan kotak di tangannya itu ke kantung _blazer_ dalamnya.

"Uuh, aku tidak boleh gembira, ya?" Claude mencemberutkan mulutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sebastiana dingin.

"Itch!"

* * *

"Selena!" panggil Sebastiana sambil mengejar salah seorang mahasiswi yang berdiri di sebelah motor Ducati hitam. Mahasiswi itu—Selena—menoleh.

"Yep?" sahut Selena. Gadis itu memasukkan beberapa arsip kuliahnya yang ia tenteng di depan dada ke dalam ransel hijau toskanya. "Tumben kau menyusulku ke kampus," lanjut Selena.

"Err, aku mau bicara denganmu, umm," Sebastiana menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "tentang keluargamu."

"Sudah kubilang; kau harus siap mental dan fisik betul kalau mau bertemu dengan keluargaku." Selena duduk di jok motornya dan mengambil helm. "Oh, dan, dua minggu kedepan aku ambil cuti kuliah dan kerja."

"Eh?" Sebastiana menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke London beberapa saat. Sudah ambil _flight_, jadi tidak bisa diapa-apakan. Aku berangkat besok, penerbangan sore di SFO," jelas Selena, "kecuali kau mau ikut."

"_Well_, aku tak mau mengganggu urusan pribadimu, sih ...," gumam Sebastiana.

"Seb, _kau_ sendiri sudah menjadi urusan pribadiku." Selena tertawa kecil. "Kau kemari pakai apa?"

"Taksi," jawab Sebastiana. Selena menyerahkan helm lain yang ada di bawah jok motornya. "Apa?" tanya Sebastiana.

"Kau mau ke tempatku tidak? Kalau di tempat parkir kurang privat." Selena terus menyodorkan helmnya. "Kalau tidak mau ikut sih tidak apa-apa buatku." Selena menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"_Fine_." Sebastiana menyahut sodoran helm dari Selena dan memakainya. Gadis yang sedang menyalakan mesin itu tersenyum kecil sambil memakai helmnya sendiri.

"Oh, dan, omong-omong, aku menyetir agak _ngawur_." Selena memundurkan motornya. "Jadi kalau kau mabuk darat, kuharap kau sudah meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu."

Sebastiana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya duduk di belakang Selena dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya—tepat di saat Harley itu langsung tancap gas ke jalan raya.

Perempuan berumur 27 tahun itu mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Selena dan membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak gadis 23 tahun di depannya ini. Selena itu ... liar. Saat Sebastiana mengangkat kepalanya, motor itu banting setir ke sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi dan membelok lagi ke tempat parkir gedung berlantai lima; gedung apartemen Selena.

"Sampai, _Princess_." Selena melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor sembari memanggul ranselnya lagi. Gadis itu tertawa saat melihat Sebastiana mengatur napasnya.

"Sepertinya aku sering memboncengmu di motor ini, deh," gelak Selena sambil menyodorkan _elbow bag_ milik Sebastiana dari tangannya. "_C'mere_." Ia meraih siku Sebastiana dan merangkulnya seraya naik ke _lobby_.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Selena membuka kunci sebuah apartemen berukiran _397-E_ di pintunya. "Masuk, Seb." Selena menarik tangan Sebastiana masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Kau mau apa? Aku ada teh, kopi, air, jus, bir, martini, _wine_...bah, aku bahkan tak tahu apa lagi yang ada di sini." Selena melepas _coat_ metaliknya dan menaruhnya di meja konter di dapurnya sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam lemari esnya.

"Bir saja," jawab Sebastiana sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dan melihat Selena yang memunggunginya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, rasanya seperti ada _stalker_," sahut Selena sembari mengambil dua botol bir dari lemari es dan membuka tutupnya.

"Uh, aku memang memiliki banyak foto dirimu yang kuambil tanpa sepengetahuanmu, jadi memang pada dasarnya aku _stalker_...," gumam Sebastiana sambil menyesap birnya.

"Mau di sofa saja?" tawar Selena. Sebastiana mengangguk seraya mengikuti Selena yang sudah menyalakan teve dan menggantinya ke saluran CBS—_rerun_ NCIS musim kedelapan.

"Tsk, kau masih suka menontonnya?" gelak Sebastiana.

"Maaf kalau kau tak suka." Selena menenggak birnya lagi dan menaruh kakinya ke atas _coffee table_ di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku deh yang mengenalkanmu dengan NCIS...," gumam Sebastiana. Selena tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sebastiana.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering sekali bertanya tentang keluargaku?" tanya Selena.

Sebastiana menggeleng pelan sembari mengelus tangan Selena. "Kau sudah kenal ibuku dan Claude serta istrinya, apa yang salah jika aku ingin tahu siapa keluargamu?"

"Uh, itu...kau yakin kau siap?" Selena mendudukkan badannya tegak dan menatap mata merah Sebastiana lekat.

Michaelis muda itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Selena menenggak habis birnya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Selama aku di London, kalau bisa kau datang ke Inggris dan datang ke _mansion_ Phantomhive...kau tahu, keluarga pemilik pabrik mainan dan makanan manis Funtom."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastiana.

"Datang saja." Selena menggubris pertanyaan Sebastiana. "Akan lebih jelas di sana."

"'_Kay_." Sebastiana mengangguk-angguk sambil melanjutkan menonton episode _catch-up_ untuk musim kesembilan.

* * *

Pagi Sebastiana Michaelis yang masih tertidur terganggu oleh suara Jennifer Lopez yang menggelegar di ponselnya; telepon dari Claude.

"Ngh, apa...?" gumam Sebastiana. Ia memelankan suaranya sedikit; tak mau mengganggu gadis di pelukannya kini.

"_Di mana kamu? Kalau mau biar kujemput, habisnya kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Hari ini kita ada rapat dengan dirut Funtom Co., ingat?_" tembak Claude dari ujung sana.

"Ngh, sebentar lagi...," gerutu Sebastiana sambil mendudukkan badannya di kepala tempat tidur dengan bantal mengganjal punggungnya.

"_Di mana kamu?_" tanya Claude.

"Apartemen Selena jika tidak salah...sudahlah, aku bisa panggil taksi." Sebastiana memasang kemeja Gucci-nya yang tercecer di lantai berkarpet itu dan berjalan ke lemari kayu di dekat kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan mengambil satu set pakaian dan handuk bersih dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan di antara telinga serta bahunya.

"_Selena sendiri ada di mana?_" tanya Claude—lagi.

"_Stop being so over-protective! I'm not five anymore!_" seru Sebastiana.

"_Kau tahu aku melakukannya karena aku peduli, Sebastiana._" Claude berucap—ringan—dengan helaan napas di akhirnya. "_Kau juga jangan membuatku khawatir. Oke, kau memang sudah mau berumur tiga puluh tahun, tapi bukan berarti kedewasaanmu sudah benar-benar matang. Pokoknya—tiap kau pergi dan tidak pulang, SMS aku. _'Kay_?_" pinta Claude.

"_Fine_. Dan _tidak_, aku tak perlu dijemput. _'Kay_?" balas Sebastiana.

"Yep." Sebastiana bisa membayangkan Claude menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Sangat jelas._"

Sebastiana memencet tombol _disconnect_ di ponselnya; bertepatan dengan Selena yang memasuki kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau tadi?" tanya Selena.

"Tidak; hanya Claude." Sebastiana tersenyum lembut sambil mencium puncak kepala Selena. Gadis yang diciumnya itu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu, aku ada di dapur," ucap Selena sebelum menutup kembali pintu berwarna putih itu.

* * *

"Hei," ucap suara dari dapur; Selena. "Aku sudah menyiapkan panekuk di meja. Makan saja duluan, aku tadi sudah."

"_Okay_. _Thanks_." Sebastiana tersenyum singkat sebelum mengoleskan selai kacang di atas panekuk itu dan menuangkan sirup mapel di atasnya. Memakan sarapannya dalam keheningan; hanya ditemani suara _rerun_ Oprah dari teve dan suara pancuran air dari dalam kamar Selena.

Setelah membersihkan piring kotornya, Sebastiana memasuki kamar Selena—yang segera dihadapkan dengan badan _topless_ yang memunggunginya. "Oi," ucapnya, "tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi duluan, 'kan?"

Yang dijawab Selena dengan anggukan. Gadis itu mengambil satu blus berwarna hijau dan kemeja linen berwarna biru bergaris hitam. "Lebih baik yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Mm," Sebastiana menatap kedua atasan yang dipegang Selena, "aku lebih suka yang kemeja biru."

"'_Kay_." Selena menggantung kembali blus hijaunya dan memasang kemejanya. "Kau ada rapat hari ini?" tanya Selena. Sebastiana mengangguk, "Funtom Co., perusahaan yang kau sebut kemarin."

"Oh. Ya sudah, cepat pergi. Vincent bukan tipe orang yang suka _partner_ kerjanya _off-time_." Selena memakai kardigan panjang abu-abu dan mengambil ransel yang sudah berdiri apik di sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

"Atau mau bareng?" tawar Sebastiana. "Rapatnya masih beberapa jam lagi. Lagipula penerbanganmu masih nanti."

"_Sure_."

* * *

"Tinggalkan saja ranselmu di kursiku," ucap Sebastiana sambil berdiri di depan cermin, membenarkan dasinya. Selena berjalan ke sebelah Sebastiana dan membereskan bagian dasi yang acak-acakan dan menarik wajah Sebastiana ke arahnya; menciumnya.

Keduanya nyaris melupakan bahwa mereka ada di ruangan utama Sebastiana di San Francisco—

"Nona Michaelis—AH!" seru asistennya—Eleanor Blade—yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Ah, paling direktur Funtom Co.," gumam Sebastiana sambil menghela napasnya. "Tak apa-apa jika kau kutinggal di sini?"

Selena mengangguk.

"'_Kay_." Sebastiana mengecup kening Selena. Setelah Sebastiana menghilang, Selena langsung membuka kunci ponselnya dan menelepon orang yang nomornya ada di _speed dial_ pertama.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak memberitahuku kalau sedang ada di Amerika?"

* * *

"Sebentar, Tn. Faustus. Ada telepon." Vincent Phantomhive berjalan ke pojok ruangan Claude dan menerima telepon yang ada di ponselnya—

"_Kenapa Ayah tidak memberitahuku kalau sedang ada di Amerika_?" tembak anaknya langsung.

"Maafkan Ayah. Tapi—_it's complicated_, oke? Nanti saja Ayah jelaskan saat Ayah kembali ke Inggris." Vincent berujar.

"_Nanti? Masih ada 'nanti', ya? Sudah memintaku untuk cepat kembali ke Inggris, sekalinya aku siap, Ayah yang tidak ada!_" geram putrinya itu.

"Ciel, maaf, oke? Akan Ayah tebus—bagaimanapun caranya yang kau mau," ucap Vincent.

"Fine. _Terserah_." Sambungan telepon itu diputus dari ujung sana. Vincent menghela napasnya.

"Maaf, Tn. Faustus. Itu putri saya." Vincent mengulum senyum kecil sembari duduk kembali di kursi di seberang Claude. "Jadi, ide saya..."

* * *

Sebastiana baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja Claude saat ponselnya bergetar. Pesan singkat dari Selena.

_**Aku mendapat penerbangan siang—tidak usah mengantarku. Aku sudah ada di jalan. ~Selena**_

"Oh, Sebastian!" panggil Claude girang. "Tn. Phantomhive, kenalkan, adikku dan juga pemilik perusahaan ini disamping diriku, Sebastiana Michaelis."

"Ah? Oh. Ya. _What a pleasure to meet you, Sir_," ucap Sebastiana.

"_The p__leasure is all mine_." Vincent tersenyum singkat dan mulai melanjutkan ide-idenya yang tadi ia sebutkan beberapa pada Claude.

* * *

Di penerbangan, Selena merasa tidak nyaman. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive, kini bekerja sama dengan kekasihnya—sama sekali bukan hal yang mau ia terima.

Bagaimana jika Sebastiana tahu kalau Vincent itu sebenarnya ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau Sebastiana tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Phantomhive? Bagaimana jika Sebastiana ingin memutuskannya karena berprasangka bahwa dirinya seorang mata-mata antar perusahaan?

Ia tak mau meresikokannya. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke jurang.

Jurang cinta seorang Sebastiana Kayleigh Michaelis.

* * *

Selesai rapat dengan _head executives_ dari Funtom Corporation digunakan Sebastiana untuk mentraktir Vincent ke kedai kopi di taman dekat kantornya.

"Kurasa ada alasan Nn. Michaelis membelikanku kopi dan mengajakku berjalan di taman kota," tembak Vincent dengan logat Inggrisnya yang kental.

"_Ah_. Terlihat, ya?" tanya Sebastiana. Vincent tertawa kecil seraya menjawab, "Sangat."

"Umm, Tn. Phantomhive—"

"Vincent."

"—Anda kenal gadis ini..., sebentar." Sebastiana membuka salah satu foto Selena dan menunjukkannya pada Vincent sembari duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Ya, itu anakku." Vincent mengangguk. "Selena Kathryn Natalia Phantomhive."

"Eh?" Sebastiana memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Anda kenal dengan Ciel?" tanya Vincent.

Satu hal yang dapat dipikirkan oleh otak Sebastiana: _dammit._

* * *

Baru saja Selena menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah rumahnya...

"SELENA!" seru sebuah suara remaja lelaki dari lantai dua yang segera berlari ke arah Selena dan menubruknya dengan pelukan.

"Hei, VJ." Selena mengelus kepala Vincent Heinrich Phantomhive, Jr.—atau yang ia panggil _VJ_—yang masih memeluknya itu dan melepaskannya.

"_I miss you too, bud_." Selena menepuk-nepuk kepala VJ sambil mengecup pelipis lelaki itu. VJ tersenyum kecil sambil tetap melingkarkan tangannya di leher kakak tirinya dan berkata, "Kapan terakhir kau ke Inggris?"

"Mungkin ... setahun lalu?" Selena mengangkat bahunya. "_Dunno_."

"Tuh, 'kan!" VJ merengut, "Jo sudah membuatkan lasagna kesukaanmu. Jangan bilang sudah makan di pesawat atau kubunuh kau!" VJ mendorong telunjuknya ke depan muka Selena.

"Iya, iya." Selena menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak VJ—meski ia lebih tua, VJ memang lebih tinggi; genetik dari ibunya—dan merangkul siku pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu.

"Selena! _Honey_, _we miss you so, so much_!" tembak Rachel Phantomhive yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"_I miss you guys too_, Rach." Selena membalas pelukan Rachel dan tersenyum.

"Ayahmu tidak ada di rumah, jadi—"

"—Aku tahu; Ayah ada di AS." Selena mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, ada makanan buatku?"

"Tsk. Dasar," decak Rachel sambil mengeluarkan lasagna dari _microwave_. "Ini. Sisakan untuk VJ!"

"_Sure do,_ Rachel!" Selena mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera memamah porsinya.

* * *

Sebastiana berjalan bolak-balik di kamar _penthouse_-nya, sekali-kali mengigit jemari panjangnya lalu kembali berjalan. Dan ini bukanlah hal bagus—dalam diri Sebastiana Michaelis—untuk Claude.

"Ada apa?" Claude akhirnya memberanikan diri dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sebastiana.

"Selena. _It's_ Selena." Sebastiana menundukkan wajahnya seraya meraih _torso_ Claude, menariknya dalam pelukan. "Dan Vincent."

"Kenapa?" tanya Claude sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam Sebastiana.

"Nama asli Selena. Selena Phantomhive." Claude menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau Selena itu putri tertua Vincent. Ia hanya tidak mengatakannya pada Sebastiana.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?" Sebastiana mendorong Claude dari tangannya. "Jangan dekati aku! Dasar pembohong!" Mata Sebastiana kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah, air mukanya berubah seperti orang ketakutan.

"_It's for your own safety_." Claude menjawab. Lelaki muda itu mencium pipi adiknya lembut seraya mengelus rambut panjangnya yang diikat. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana kau menatap Selena. _You love her so, so much_."

"_Of course I love her; she's supposed to be my fiancée!_" geram Sebastiana. Ia meninju wajah Claude hingga kacamata miliknya lepas. Kakaknya itu terdiam sembari memegang pipinya yang membiru lebam. "Kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Vincent sengaja, Bas. Dia ingin membiarkan anaknya yang tumbuh di naungan kekayaan dan kemewahan hidup bekerja keras untuk dirinya sendiri." Claude membela. "Untuk urusan Selena dan kamu yang berkencan lama … itu bukan rencananya. Hanya mempekerjakan Selena ke bar kita. Tapi malah keterusan; dan kamu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku dan Vince tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkanmu. Mereka bilang, cinta itu buta, 'kan?" Claude tersenyum mungil.

"Aku tak butuh bualanmu." Sebastiana menggerutu. Claude melangkah mendekati adiknya itu dan mengelus kedua pipinya. "Dengar, _Ana_. Hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu: Selena mencintaimu juga. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa; ia hanya tahu kalau aku kenal dengan Vincent dan ibunya." Claude menarik wajah wanita muda itu agar menatapnya. "Jangan salah prasangka. Dia milikmu selamanya. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalanginya."

Sebastiana menundukkan kepalanya. "…Baiklah." Ia menggumam seraya meninggalkan Claude.

* * *

Otaknya berpikir keras malam itu. Pikirannya terhanyut kepada perkataan Claude siang tadi dan interaksi terakhirnya dengan Selena; kemarin siang. Yang bahkan tidak ia jawab sekalipun.

Mungkin Claude benar. Selena tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerjasama Funtom dan Faustian.

_Sialan_, pikir Sebastiana. _Mengapa kubiarkan anak tengik ini mengganggu pikiranku?_

* * *

"_Selena_," ucap kekasihnya itu, tegas.

"Hei! Tumben kamu menelepon sebelum aku sempat. Ada apa?" sahut Selena ceria. Jemarinya masih mengurusi tugas kuliahnya yang menuntut dirinya untuk membuat cerita adaptasi dari kisah romantika terkenal Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_.

"_Aku tahu siapa kamu_," Sebastiana benar-benar _tidak_ membuang waktu dalam berbicara kali ini. Selena menghela napasnya cepat. "Tentu saja. Ayahku bilang padamu, 'kan?"

"_Hm_," gumam Sebastiana. "_Dan meski Claude telah membuatku yakin kalau kamu bukan mata-mata Funtom, aku masih ragu. Aku juga butuh alasanmu untuk banyak pertanyaan yang telah kusimpan._"

"Katakan saja." Selena melepas tangannya dari komputer jinjingnya. "Ayo, katakan saja. Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang akan kau bilang padaku, 'kan?"

"_Maksudmu?_" Selena dengan jelas dapat menebak nada bingung dari Sebastiana. "Kau menyesal telah jatuh cinta padaku."

"_A-aku tidak! Aku hanya—_damn_. Selena, dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Jika kau minta, aku akan mati untukmu. Tapi jika ini hanya pura-pura, aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, apa yang akan kulakukan pada diri_ku_ sendiri, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada segalanya. Pada segala aspek dalam hidupku,_" jelas Sebastiana.

"Hm. Dengar. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku dan Claude menyuruhku menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai seorang Phantomhive padamu. Aku juga tidak mengerti, jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi aku cukup menyukainya. Dan jelas, aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Aku tak akan ada di sini dengan kalung yang kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku jika aku tidak menyayangimu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak percaya padaku, tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanku." Selena berujar lugas. Namun, jika ia diharuskan jujur, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis karena…bukankah jelas? Inilah hari itu. Hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu, hari yang tidak ia inginkan datang, namun jelas akan terjadi juga.

_The break-up day_. Dari seseorang yang sangat, _sangat_, ia cintai.

"…_Maaf_," gumam Sebastiana sebelum ia menutup sambungan teleponnya sesegera mungkin.

Malam itu, bahkan VJ yang selalu dapat menghibur kakak tirinya tidak ia biarkan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Claude."

Hanya dengan nada rendah seperti itu dan Claude akan meminta istrinya untuk tidur bersama kedua anaknya. "Selena?" tanya Claude. Sebastiana mengangguk.

"Kemari." Claude menepuk bagian kasurnya yang kosong. Sebastiana dengan segera melepas jubah tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king-sized_ itu. Ia merangkul Claude dan menangis di atas pundak pria itu. "M-maaf…aku—aku—"

"Hush, diam kamu. Jangan bicara. Tidak apa-apa." Claude tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus rambut panjang Sebastiana yang tergerai. "Merasa baikan?"

Sebastiana mengangguk. "_Thanks_. Tapi…um, bolehkah aku bermalam di sini?" tanya Sebastiana. "Aku merasa tidak enak kepada Hannah, tapi…"

"Hannah mengerti. Sudah, tidur saja." Claude mengecup dahi Sebastiana dan mematikan lampu di sebelah kasurnya.

Malam itu, Sebastiana tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Setiap ia memejamkan mata…wajah jelita Phantomhive muda itu selalu muncul.

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah telepon itu dan meski Sebastiana sudah sering melihat Selena yang kembali bekerja di barnya, mereka sama sekali—_sama sekali_—tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun.

Jika kau tanya keduanya, _ya,_ ini _membunuh _mereka. Secara mental, tentu. Bukanlah hal mudah untuk mengabaikan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan kau temui setiap hari.

Banyak cara yang telah Claudfe dan Vincent lakukan untuk menghibur kedua gadis yang mereka sayangi itu. Tidak berpengaruh. Hingga…

"Sebastiana Kayleigh Michaelis!" Claude memukul meja Sebastiana. "Berhenti melakukan ini! Aku. Muak. Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap orang yang sangat, _sangat_ penting untukmu seperti ia tidak ada sama sekali? Ia ada di depanmu setiap saat, bodoh! Dengar, jika besok aku tetap melihat wajah tidak pedulimu itu, aku bersumpah aku akan membuat kedutaan Inggris untuk membuat Selena dideportasi sesegera mungkin dan aku tidak akan peduli kepada betapa patah hati dirimu jika seseorang yang kau cintai direnggut dengan paksa darimu."

"Claude—"

"_Aku tidak perlu omong kosong darimu!_" Claude membanting pintu kantor Sebastiana. Michaelis muda itu jatuh ke kursinya dan menatap _view_ ke selatan San Francisco dari jendela di belakang kantornya itu.

_Damn_.

* * *

"Selena," panggil Sebastiana. "Ke ruanganku." Ia mengisyaratkan Selena untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas dari bar itu.

Selena menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Sekarang!" perintah Sebastiana. Selena, dengan bingung, segera mengikuti Sebastiana ke lantai atas. Saat Selena menutup pintu kayu _oak_ itu, seperti hanya dengan satu kedipan mata dan tubuh besar Sebastiana telah menutup jarak Selena ke dunia luar—secara harafiah.

"_God I missed you_." Sebastiana mencium Selena dengan kasar; tidak ada kelembutan, yang dapat keduanya rasakan hanyalah tubrukan antara lidah dan gigi. Sangat _kotor_.

"Sebastiana!" geram Selena. Sebastiana hanya tetap menciumi wajah dan leher Selena, dan saat ia melepas Selena…

Ia merasa pipinya sakit. Dan mungkin memerah. "Tidakkah _'Maafkan aku_' mudah dikatakan? Atau sekali saja menyentuhku, _menciumku_, dengan lembut bisa kau lakukan? Dengar, Sebastiana. Mungkin aku orang asing, mungkin aku kenal kamu secara profesional dan pribadi, tapi tadi ialah _sexual harassment_. Aku hanya _sebentarlagi_ mengadukanmu kepada Claude dan aku yakin kau tak akan dapat menemuiku lagi. Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka dan aku tidak akan suka jika aku diperlakukan seperti mainan seks."

Selena keluar dari ruangan Sebastiana dan kembali ke bar di lantai bawah, yang kebetulan mulai penuh.

Tepat untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

_Aku mengacaukannya_, pikir Sebastiana. Ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri dan jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung di pintu berwarna putih itu. Kembali menangis karena kesalahannya. Lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, perkataan Claude benar. Selena keluar dari kantor Faustian. Gadis itu telah masuk semester akhirnya di kampus dan ia perlu fokus kepada pembelajarannya, _katanya_. Claude juga benar. Ia malah benar nyaris seluruhnya.

Dengan ketiadaan Selena, ia hancur. Perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Selena telah meluncurkan beberapa buku di Inggris dan telah dicetak di beberapa negara dan diterjemahkan ke beberapa bahasa lain juga. Sebastiana kini kembali ke pekerjaan modelingnya di bawah naungan IMG Models.

Hingga…

"Sebastiana!" panggil manajernya, Jessica Holland. Wanita pirang itu berlarian dengan beberapa carik kertas di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sebastiana. "Ini agendamu yang baru. Jangan menghilang lagi." Jessica menoel hidung Sebastiana.

"Aku tak janji apa-apa." Sebastiana tersenyum.

"_Whatever_," kata Jessica sambil bernyanyi.

Sebastiana kini baru mengambil pesanan kopinya di sebuah kedai kopi langganannya. Ia baru saja duduk di kursi dekat jendela saat ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Hai."

Selena Phantomhive.

"Oh, hei. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sebastiana tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku sibuk dengan tur bukuku. Kebetulan minggu ini aku akan berkeliling California. Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau kembali ke IMG, ya?" Selena berkata santai.

"Mm-hmm." Sebastiana mengangguk. "Senang bisa kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebastiana tersenyum—paksa?—pada Selena.

"Baik-baik saja. Kamu?" Selena tersenyum—paksa?—balik pada Sebastiana. Sebastiana mengangguk lagi.

"Dengar, aku harus pergi ke mal sekarang karena sebentar lagi aku ada promosi buku dan _book signing and God knows what else_. Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?" pinta Selena. Ia mengeluarkan pena dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan angka-angka yang disebutkan Sebastiana. "_Thanks_." Selena tersenyum. Ia seperti akan mengelus tangan Sebastiana tapi hanya menepuknya singkat.

Dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka…ini sungguh sesuatu yang tidak diperkirakan mereka.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Ini agak gantung ya? ;-; Aku tadinya mau lanjutin tapi udah panjang buatku ini ;-; Dan aku masih ada sekolah besok dan minggu depan aku UAS terus minggu depannya ada kamping iniitu dan aku gayakin kapan selesai jadi aku publish aja chapter 1-nya ;-; Gapapakan? Habis kangen…

Anyways. Doain aku ya buat UAS besok! /o/


End file.
